Emotionless
by iheartmuusic
Summary: "I've never seen anything like it before. By the end of summer, she will lose all of her emotions and feeling. She's basically going to become an outer shell of what she formerly was, lost, empty and practically dead." Ikarishipping DawnxPaul HikarixShinji.
1. Chapter 1: The Symphony

**Hey guys! So I've been in the mood for an Ikarishipping story, so here it is! Yay~ I just thought of it and then BAM, I couldn't stop writing it. I'm very excited for this story and I hope you guys are too. Ikarishipping is like baby, the love of my love, so I just HAD to make a story for it. **

**Summary: "I've never seen anything like it before. By the end of summer, she will lose all of her emotions and feeling. She's basically going to become an outer shell of what she formerly was, lost, empty and practically dead." Ikarishipping DawnxPaul HikarixShinji**

**ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS? I HOPE YOU ARE. LET'S GO IKARISHIPPING! **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Symphony

"Hello Dawn, it's nice to see you again!" The peppy nurse chirped. I just grunted in annoyance. Sticking some light into my mouth, and various metal items on my body, she gave me a quick check up. I could tell that she was nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? My dark cobalt eyes were fixed into slits, glaring at the nurse and her hands fiddled around with her stethoscope. I just reeked out anger and annoyance, and it was clear that she got the message.

"Dr. Sullivan will be here soon!" She chirped, a little less peppy, her smile faltering a bit. As soon as she left, I sighed and began to play with my pink skirt. Just another person who wants to avoid me. It's not my fault after all.

Maybe I should clarify. During the summer, me and a few of my friends went on a beach trip down south in Hoenn. It was all fun and games, of course, until I got struck by a huge truck. I flew about 60 feet before landing on another car, falling, and almost getting run over. A local passerby helped me. Apparently I was really lucky to survive, and make an amazing recovery, but I lost something.

My emotions.

I haven't lost all of them, but I well on my way. Or that's what Dr. Sullivan said.

"Ms. Hikari! How have you been?" As if on cue, Dr. Sullivan walks in, a smile plastered on his face. I grunt in response.

"Ms. Hikari, please use your words, you can speak for a reason." He said lightly. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I've been better." Dr. Sullivan just nods, and writes something down on his clipboard. Then the agonizing process begins. He shows me pictures, videos, and drawing that should have some significance to me. But nothing matters. The pictures of me at various pokemon contest are just an annoy flash of bright colors. The videos I took on my pokemon journey with some friends in Unova just sounds like a string of annoying shrieks and yells. The drawings of various clothes that I designed myself look like something a 5th grader drew. Dr. Sullivan sighs, disappointed with how I'm recovering. And I honestly don't care. Not at all.

"Thanks for your time Ms. Hikari. Just sit here for a bit while I talk to your mother outside." I nod my head and return to playing with the hem of my pink skirt. I actually liked wearing these kinds of clothes? Dr. Sullivan and my mom look back at me through the window, and I just stare, and give them an unemotional look. My mother breaks into tears and begins sobbing loudly on Dr. Sullivan. Dr. Sullivan looks surprised, and awkwardly pats my mom's back. After she's done crying Dr. Sullivan begins to talk. He accidently left part of the door open, so I could hear everything that he was talking about.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hikari." My mom gives him a look.

"Please, I'm just Ms. Hikari, Mrs. Hikari is long gone." She says with a small chuckle.

"Oh, my apologizes... And about Dawn..."

"Please, tell me what I can do to help my baby." My mother cries out, her voice laced with concern. Dr. Sullivan sighs, wipes his glasses, and begins to talk.

"I've never seen anything like it before. By the end of June, she will lose all of her emotions and feeling. She's basically going to become an outer shell of what she formerly was, empty and practically dead." Dr. Sullivan deadpans, getting straight to the point. My mother choked back another sob.

"How, how is this possible? It's only mid August. Isn't it a little too early to determine?" My mother says, clearly hoping that there was a solution. I don't get it. Why does this woman have so much hope when there's such a little chance something good will happen?

"Even though I've done a few test with Dawn, there's nothing there at all. It's not just her emotions, she's forgotten some things as well."

"What kind of things?"

"She doesn't remember anything before she went on her recent trip with her friends. In fact, she only remember waking up in the hospital after the accident and everything after that. She basically missing about 19 years of her life, Ms. Hikari." My mother cracks and begins to sob uncontrollably.

"So, just like that, everything is GONE? Every single moment she cherished is GONE? It can't be possible! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE." I cringed at every word that my mom screamed on. Honestly now, the man said there's nothing left for me at all. Why can she accept it and just move on?

"Well, there might be one way..." Dr. Sullivan answers. My mom looks up, overjoyed, but I can tell Dr. Sullivan is lying. Either he's lying or he's very unsure and has no hope in what he's going to tell my mom. At this, I roll my eyes and go back to my skirt. My mother's crying and Dr. Sullivan's "facts" about my "condition" is just annoying. I got up, walked out and told my mom that I was leaving. She protested, but I told her I knew the way home.

I lied, I didn't know the way home. I just wanted to get out of there. Everyone there just... annoyed me. So, I decided to walk around the city I was in at the moment, Veilstone City.

According to my mother, this was one of the most "corrupt and unjust" cities in Sinnoh, and maybe the whole Pokemon World. It had a very high crime rate, but there were some good points in the city. Not that I'd care about them anyways.

Walking through the cold, dark night, with only the stars and flickering street post to light my way, each step I take helps me calm down. Dr. Sullivan said that the emotions that I have at the moment are very unstable, so for me to go snap at any minute is very expected and not something I should be alarmed about. He recommended for me to take a walk, which I thought was purely idiotic, but it seemed to be working just fine.

I stopped as I came to a cliff on the outskirts of the city, near Lake Valor. The moonlight lights the lake, and bounces off, making everything in its range glow brightly. Various water type pokemon are swimming in the water, making it many ripples that clash against each other. Bibarels, Starviaras, and Chinglings make their way in the grass, and a light breeze gently makes the grass dance around. Out in the distance, Valor Cavern stands tall, proud, and unmoving. The moonlight highlights the rough and jagged features of the cave. Compared to everything else, the cavern is still, almost unaffected by everything, and gives a sense of superiority here. A symphony of various noises from pokemon, the trees swishing, and the splashes in the water rings through the air loudly, with the cavern acting as the conductor, leading the lake in a song of peace and serenity.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?" A deep and gnarly voice whispers it my ear. I cringe.

"Nothing. It's none of your concern." I reply back shortly, not interested in continuing this conversation. I get up to leave, but the owner of the voice pulls me into his arms.

"I think a pretty girl like you is apart of my concern." He whispers into my ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I Instantly put a hand on my mouth.

"You smell horrible. How could you possibly let yourself get to that state? That's so disgusting." I say, roll my eyes, and escape his grip. He pulls my arm and punches me in the head. I yell loudly.

"Why would you do that?" I seeth, very angry. A pounding now enters my head, a I quickly suck in a breath of air. The pounding starts in the back of my head before moving forward to my temples, and black spots are dancing in my vision. I drop to the ground and groan in pain.

"Now, where were we?"

"Leave me alone!" I yell forcefully. I get on my knees and glare at the man. "I want nothing to do with you. You're absolutely pathetic. Why would you hunt on a girl in the dark anyways? It's obvious that you are a pathetic person and you have a huge absence of love and instead big liking for lust. What a worthless person." I rant, completely angry and aggravated. The black spots gets bigger and begin to blur together. Slowly the man gets closer and closer, pulling something shiny from his pocket.

A knife.

Something wells up in my throat, but I push it away. It felt weird, and foreign. Before I knew it, tears began to slip out of my eyes. Why am I cry? What am I feeling?

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

The last thing I saw was the darkness consuming me as the man was thrown off the cliff. A loud crack split through the night, silencing the forest and ending the symphony, putting the majestic concert at rest.

* * *

**WOW. DAWN IS KIND OF A JERK. Just like a certain plum head trainer we know...? HAHA. LOOK AT ALL THE MUSICAL JOKES I MADE AT THE END. AT REST. GET IT? A REST IN MUSIC AND REST AS IN R.I.P. LOL, okay it's pretty bad. I GOT NO JOKES GUISE. **

**Note: Dawn gets black spots because she got hit in the head both then and previously. It wasn't just some random thing to throw in there. **

**AH I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE TOO! :) :) :)**

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Lemme know!**

**Love ya'll~**


	2. Chapter 2: Paulie Bear

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND READY FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY AND LOVE! I'M SO PUMPED FOR WRITING THIS STORY LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M SO EXCITED. Some things in this story might get confusing as time goes by, so please, don't be afraid to ask questions or anything~**

**Heads up, I try to make my characters as real and almost like they're people that you'd meet in everyday life. So if you at any point feel the need to hurt some of these characters (Ex: Dawn), don't be shy and totally rant to me about it. XD**

**IKARISHIPPING. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Paulie Bear

"Dawn, honey, please wake up." A soothing voice urges. "C'mon Dawn. You have visitors." I ignore the voice and just cuddle with my pillows tighter.

"Dawn, please wake up. Umbreon and your Pachirisu will attack if necessary. And you know how your hair gets when that happens."

Instantly, as if someone was controlling me, I shoot up and my hands go to my hair. My vision blurs, making everything in the pastel colored room form into blobs but quickly goes back to normal. In front of me are three people, a brunette with blue eyes covered in tears, a boy with green hair and emerald eyes, and lastly a boy with purple hair. I give a dry cough at that guy. Seriously? Purple hair? His eyebrows raise slightly before he rolled his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at him as well.

"Dawn, do you remember-"

"DAWNIE POO ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY? WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The brunette clings to me as if she's been reunited by her long lost sibling or something.

Or friend.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I question, tilting my head to the side. The brunette steps back slowly, a hand goes to her mouth.

"You honestly don't-"

"No. I don't. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know." I snap back, irritated. The pounding returns to my head and I groan in pain, slumping back into my covers. Suddenly everything is too bright, the red roses by my side smell too strong, and every whisper is too damn loud. I peek out of my covers to see the brunette slightly crying into her red bandanna, and the boy with green hair comforting her. The boy with purple hair just has his cold eyes fixed onto me, as if he's studying me. The brunette slowly approaches me and hands me a picture, her hands shaking.

"Dr. Sullivan said that if he can't get to you, maybe we can." The brunette gives a small, faint smile. "Look at this." I glance at the picture and widen my eyes. It looks fairly recent, and the date on the bottom of the paper confirms my suspicions. It was taken on July 4th, of this year. In the picture, I'm hugging the brunette that handed my a picture and giving her a peck on the cheek, with fireworks in the background. Both of us have bikinis on, her's is a dark purple, whereas mine is orange. Suddenly, a sharp pain enters my head. Clutching my head, I crouch down and kneel in pain.

_"May! The fireworks are going off, let's take a picture!"_

_"NO! I'M HUNGRY. AND THAT PLACE IS HAVING A SALE ON THEIR FRIED TWINKIES. GIVE ME A SECOND."_

_"MAY MAPLE. Get back over here! It will only take a second! PLEEEASEEE."_

_"Fine. Jerkface."_

_"Love you too!" I reply, giving her a peck on the cheek. A click is heard and a bright light flashes._

I look up at the brunette in shock.

"You're name is May Maple and you like fried twinkies." I blurt out in a monotone voice. "You eat a lot." The boy with green hair looks like he's about to laugh, and the boy with purple hair raises an eyebrow at me. The brunette looks slightly insulted, but she quickly covered it but with a smile. She pounces me and hugs me.

"I'm so glad you remember Dawn. We need to go shopping before the we go back to University this fall!" I glare at her.

"No. I don't feel like it." May pouted.

"DAWN COME ON PLEASE!" May grabbed my hands and I pulled away disgusted.

"I said no. Now get the fuck out of my room." I said, pointing to the door. May slowly got off of my bed and the boy with green hair pulled her close, in pure shock. My mother got up and ushered them out of them room. The boy with purple hair however, stays and sits at the edge of my bed. My mother gives him a look a disapproval, but he just shrugs it off. She glares at him before closing the door.

The pound of the door signals that it's closed. The boy turns around a locks the door, just to make sure no one will interrupt us. A dull pain begins to return and I crouch back on the bed, it's a memory, a short and brief one. But it's all I need to know who the person in front of me is.

"Troublesome." He says, looking at me.

"Paulie Bear." I seeth, clearly not wanting him there. While most people were surprised by my attitude, Paul remains indifferent. In fact, he just continues to look at me. I muster up a cold glare and my cobalt eyes clashed with his coal ones. They mirrored what I felt.

Anger.

Annoyance.

Confusion.

But quickly his eyes turn from a coal black to a puddle of a warm dark chocolate. I gasp in surprise.

"How did you do that?" I question, my voice wavering on the edge of monotone and into awe. Paul smirked.

"You did."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused and angry again. I don't want to play mind games!

"You changed me. Do you remember?"He said and I glare at him before giving a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"You mean that you were emotionless? And that you-you-you changed? Because of some pathetic girl you changed?" I laugh again, clutching my stomach. There was no way that something like that could possible happen. It's impossible. At the moment the only emotions I've shown are anger and annoyance. Paul just rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious Troublesome. You did some girly voodoo magic shit and changed me." I stop laughing then.

"Okay, jokes up Paul. You can stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah, you are."

"You're so fucking annoying."

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, I'm talking."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I was able to deal with you."

"I can't believe you expect me to believe that lie? How pathetic are you?" Paul just gets closer and puts his hands on my cheeks. I'm pretty sure in another life, I would have found this gesture sweet and started to blush, but at the moment I really didn't feel anything. Paul's eyes were now an extremely dark black, something so intense and wasn't used to. I squirmed around, trying to get out. He was annoying me. His touch made me feel weird. The way he looks at me is weird, and I hate it. I hate how he makes me feel.

Uncertain.

Weak.

It's pathetic.

"You've changed." Paul mutters, looking from my eyes to my lips. "Where is the woman I fell in love with?" He asks, looking away. Picking up his jacket, he walked out.

"Wait." I mutter softly, putting my hand out. Paul slowly turned.

"Troublesome." He muttered, looking at me sadly and slightly disappointed. A cheshire cat like grin appeared on my face.

"The girl you loved is gone. You're stuck with this. And doesn't it remind you of someone? Because it definitely reminds me of someone." I jump off the bed and walk towards him, a psychotic grin on my face, my eyes turning darker and darker with each step.

"It reminds me of how you used to be. Good luck with changing me." I flip him off, and walk towards my bed. Sitting down, I see Paul is still there, mouth hanging open.

"I am, how you used to be. I have no emotions. I am you." I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear it. He looks at me shocked, before his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Challenged accepted Troublesome. You honestly think I can't change you?" My grin quickly faltered as his smirk grew wider. As he walked out the door he flipped me off as well.

Picking up the thing closest to me, (which was a vase full of red roses), I threw it at the door. It shattered all over the place, and I quickly got up and locked the door so no one could get in. Running to the bathroom I grabbed my brush and hit the mirror with it, yelling and screaming. Picking up a piece of the mirror I look at the girl in front of me. Her blue hair was all over the place, her eyes dark as the night sky. She looked pale, missing the sun and all of it's warmth, and she just gave off an air of menace. She was someone who couldn't be changed. Someone you wouldn't want to talk to.

Crawling out of the bathroom and lying down at the foot of my bed, I clutched the piece of mirror tighter, drawing blood. Paul was not going to get the best of me. He needs to understand his place.

Challenged accepted? Who does he think he is? There's no way he can change me. I'm emotionless. How does someone change the emotionless?

Wiping the hair out of my face with my bloody hand, my face goes blank with no emotion. My pale lips were pulled into a tight line. Slowly, my lips turn into a evil grin, my cobalt eyes turning into a dark void of hate.

Good luck Paulie Bear, you'll need.

* * *

**AAAAARGH DAMN IT DAWN WHO CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PAULIE BEAR JUST WANTS TO LOVE YOU. Okay the part where he said "Where was the woman I fell in love with" seriously got to when I was writing this. Okay the nickname Paulie Bear is kind of like Polar Bear. LOL I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZED IT UNTIL MY DAD POINTED IT OUT.**

**But wow. If you think Dawn is messed up now, just wait later on in the story. I got some chapters that are... well. They're a little... Hm. Basically, you're going to want to punch Dawn in the face very soon.**

**Keep in mind, Dawn is still losing her emotions, and at the moment only shows the bad ones. So when she was laughing, it wasn't being she was being happy. She thought it was sick and just amusing how Paul believed that Dawn changed him. Dawn basically doesn't believe in anything and has little to no hope what so ever.**

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Iloveikari: Thank you! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! (:**_

_**Guest: I'D NEVER DO THAT TO PAUL. The end of humanity is upon us if an author does that. oh gosh. And thanks!**_

_**Eeveexme: Sorry but it's going to take a LONG time for Dawn to get her emotions back. And I'll try!**_

_**anon: Thank you! AND WOW MY JOKES WEREN'T THAT BAD.**_

**Questions, comments, and thoughts are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**Love ya'll~**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Eyed Monsters

**Hey everyone! You guys ready for another, jaw dropping, heart stopping, smack talking chapter? Cause I am! WOOOO! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and what not, you guys really make my day and it really means so much for me. Get ready for this chapter, cause it's going to b Y. **

**IKARISHIPPING ALL THE WAAAAAAY~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Green Eyed Monsters

"She left her bandanna." I remark, looking at the boy with green hair. It was a hot September day in Pastoria City, and beads of sweat lined on my forehead. The boy with green hair looked at me, surprised I was there.

Surprised to see me talking to him.

"How did you find me?" I gave him a dead look. I didn't want to talk to him, just wanted to get rid of the bandanna and move into my dorm at the University.

"Bits of memory coming back." I say, slowly. "I remember that you liked this place."

"What's my name?"

"Drew Hayden. Or Andrew Smith Hayden. You have a habit of flicking your hair, which is extremely stupid and lame. You give May roses, and even now as you guys date, you still give her roses. You're mother was very fond of the flower so you feel you should give it to a woman of significance, someone who is as dear to you as your mother. You're father owns large business company in Hoenn. We always used to refer to your love and relationship with May as Aladdin and Jasmine. You being Jasmine, and waltzing out the castle to go on a pokemon journey. You met a peasant, a street rat, and fell in love. Sure, there were no roses in the story of Aladdin, but it was close enough." I say, finishing whatever I had remembered over the past few week. I didn't want to remember, because I knew that my emotions would come back and that Paul would win. My lips drew in a thin line. There was no way I'd let that bitch win.

Drew sucked in a breath, his eyes wide as saucers. I give a slight smirk. Being with these people that I were my "friends", I'd always feel either anger, annoyance, or arrogance. And I loved those three feelings. It was all I needed. And if Dr. Sullivan was right, I were to lost those emotions or feelings, I'd cherish this feelings and emotions until the end.

"How did you-"

"I told you. I'm gaining my memories back. Painfully and slowly." Drew nodded, understanding.

Yeah, sure he understands. Cause he also got hit by a truck, almost run over by a speeding car, and lost all his emotions, feelings, and memories.

"Would you like to sit down with me Dawn? I'm waiting for my cousin, but she's running late." He gestured towards the empty seat in front of him. I sat down, uncaring and picked at my light pink romper. Adjusting the white shades on the top of my head, I brought them down to my face.

"Is there something you want?" I ask, cutting to the case. Drew sighs.

"No, I just wanted to see you again." He said, flashing a boyish smile. I remain unmoving and just glare at his hand, slapping it when it got too close.

"Do not get near me." I say, monotone and enraged. Who does he think he is?

"Dawn please just let me in. I know that you're in there." I roll my eyes, and give off a dry chuckle.

"You honestly think so? You can't change me. This is me. I am this monster." Drew groaned and pulled on his hair.

"Dawn you aren't. You are no this person. You aren't this." He said desperately, gesturing towards me.

"I'm not what? I've already said monster. You need something more creative."

"You're not an emotionless jerk." Drew said. He looked down, tears falling down his face. What a loser? Can't even keep himself together.

"You're like my sister, Dawn." He pleaded. "Please, find yourself."

"Please what?" I snarled. "I'm honestly sick, just purely sick of you people. You can't change me. How can you get through to the emotionless? How can you change my mind when I feel nothing?" I stood up, pushing the chair I sat in away from the table.

"You're pathetic Drew. Crying will not solve anything. There is no solution." Before I could turn around, a hand lands on my wrist. Turning around I see a girl a few inches taller than my 5'4 height, with eyes identical to Drew, but darker. More like a forest. She had thick brown hair, and glasses on. Her eyes were fixed into slits, looking at me as if I were her prey. I instantly sized her up and crossed my arms, forcing her to let go of my wrist. Drew perked up, curious of my silence.

"She's here. Dawn, this is my cousin."

"Leaf Green." I say, knowing that name. It rolls off my tongue, leaving a very bitter taste. "She's your cousin twice removed. Currently working under the wing of Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather. Born on the Sevii Islands, you lived with your mother who was always ill. Your father was gone, lost, and misguided." Leaf slammed her fist down onto the table.

"You don't know a single thing about my father."

"Neither do you. You don't know a single thing about him. In fact, you don't even know him." Leaf's nostrils flared, her forest green eyes sparked with anger. She walked up to me and pulled me by my hair. I didn't squeal, I didn't yell, I just looked at her. Now I noticed the slight stench of alcohol, her eyes are bloodshot. Something is clearly wrong with her.

"You're not going to ask?" She questions, her whipser caressing my ear.

"Ask what?"

"What's wrong with me. You know that there's something off with me. I can tell. I know you Dawn. Now ask me what's wrong with me and why I'm acting like this."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should care." She said, a hint of malice on the word care. "Because that's what you do. Because you should be the first person to know what's wrong." The scent of alcohol is now clouding my judgement. She's so cruel, but my memories tell me otherwise. Maybe it's the alcohol? What is going on here? Something doesn't add up. I still put on a hard mask.

"I really don't care. I feel nothing, no guilt, no care, no remorse whatsoever." I said, pulling away from her grasp. "So if you'll just get out of my fucking way, and let me leave, everything will be fine." I push Leaf out of my way, and slap the bandanna on the table. "You forgot to take this." I said, looking at Drew. I walked away without looking back.

"You're a psychopath!" She yells, drawing the attention of everyone around us. I continue to walk, not caring about her. I can tell Drew is trying to calm her down, but it's not working.

"You have no feelings, and you're self centered. You have a pretty face, and you most definitely use that charm to get what you want." She yells. I turn on my heel and see her pointing at me, her arms shaking. Drew is holding her up. I roll my eyes at the scene and walk towards her, a cheshire grin slowly making its way onto my face. It freaks her out, and she starts to panic. I'm just using the muscles in my face, why is this girl panicking?

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart." I say with a steely voice. "I'm losing my emotions. I'm just an empty void. What pleasure would I get out of torturing people? What would make me want to hurt people over and over again? There is no spark that burns in my soul for that. There is nothing that burns."

"But you said you're losing your emotions, correct?" I nod.

"So you still have emotions right now." I nod again.

"At the moment, you are a psychopath. You're a monster. You will kill, and you will enjoy it. Because that's what you're programmed to do. You will hurt everyone, and you won't care. You won't feel a single thing." She whispered, tears streaming down my face. Her hand caresses my cheek.

"You didn't deserve this." She muttered, the smell of alcohol surrounding me like a veil. "No one does."

A sharp pain pierces the back of my head and slowly makes its way forward. I cringe in pain and kneel to the ground, screaming. A memory slowly starts to resurface and I'm pulled into the past.

_"You don't get it do you?" I yell at Leaf, my vision blurry and my face streaming with tears._

"_No, you don't get it! You're such a child, such a fool." She says. "You got us into this mess. FIX IT!"_

_"You have to help me." I plead. I can't do this myself._

_"Obviously not. But I'm not going to get involved."_

_"Leafia!" I shriek. "I need you for this. No one can know that this happened. Please, help me." Leaf sighs and walks away. I run after her, the heat of the night making me more sluggish. I pull on her arm._

_"Leafia, please. Help me." She slaps my arm away and grabs a plastic red cup, downing the substance._

_"NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU. I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING. THIS WHOLE TRIP WILL BE RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yells. I drop to the ground, crying my eyes out._

_"You're a sick, twisted person. I hope everyone sees who you really are. You deserve everything that is in store for you." She says, and begins to walk away._

"Dawn, please get up, you're causing a scene here." Drew pleads. "Leaf, check to see if she has medience." At Leaf's name, I snap up. I look at Drew, bewildered, before looking at Leaf. She looks worried and surprised, as my eyes fix onto slits. I slowly crawl over to her, and she backs up. Every crawl makes her back up father, until she hits the wall. She breathing heavily, and her glasses are about to fall. I get close and whisper in her ear.

"You're right. I am sick and twisted. I guess you got what you wanted." She shakes her head.

"No, Dawn please. You can't possibly remember what happened the night of the accident."

Now that sparked my interest. Still playing along, I gave a smirk. "I remember." I whispered, lying to her. "I remember everything." I got closer to her.

"Every single detail."

* * *

**Okay wait wow. I didn't even realized how much this chapter has escalated. Seriously. Just for clarification, Dawn is NOT a psychopath (or isn't at the moment, idk yet LOL). Leaf is drunk, very drunk, and she obviously has a huge character change when she is. And yes, Leaf and Drew are cousins. Just felt like it. They both had green eyes, so it wasn't like it was a problem or anything.**

**For clarification, there will be a lot of crying in this story. Dawn was a very close person to them, and seeing a super close person turn into the complete opposite is making them all emotional and what not. Leaf was drunk btw. She wanted Dawn to ask her what was wrong, because that was what Dawn did originally and that's what Leaf expects. When Leaf started to say how Dawn was a psychopath, she just jumped to conclusion and assumed the worse. Sorry guys, she was drunk, and drunk people can do some CRAZY THANGS.**

**OKAY, should the rating be changed to mature? I honestly don't know at the moment. It's wavering in between teen and mature, and I'd love your feedback. I also feel like the cover doesn't do my story justice, so if you guys would like, you can send me some of your ideas for the cover here. The person's cover that I choose will have THREE CHAPTERS dedicated to them and will get special previews and what not. I still haven't decided yet.**

**Now about Dawn... she's kind of a jerk. There are 8 main/basic emotions, and Dawn is only showing loathing and angry. So basically 2 out of 8. Keep in mind that she has been going to Dr. Sullivan since the accident took place in June, so about 2 and a half months. Dr. Sullivan gave a broad range for how long Dawn would have her emotions to increase hope for her mother.**

**Feeling and emotions are two different things, as you will see throughout the story. Keep that in mind!**

* * *

**Responses to the reviews:**

**IloveIkari: I'm so glad you like it! *hugs you in the tightest, Ursaring hug possible* **

**Guest: I KNOW SHEESH DAWN REALLY NEEDS TO JUST LET PAUL IN. Glad you're fully supportive!**

**Eeveexme: OKAY WHEN I WROTE THAT I NEARLY FAINTING OHMAIGOODNESS**

* * *

**So what does everyone think about Leaf and Dawn's relationship in the story? A lot of stuff when down on that little vacay they took to Hoenn and I can't WAIT to reveal it in the story.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I seriously need these reviews to know what everyone thinks. Questions, comments and suggestions are ALWAYS APPRECIATED. Even if it's "potato". I'd still probably pounce you for a hug. **

**Until next time everyone! **

**Love ya'll~**


End file.
